


Hargreeves Family Sleepover

by orphan_account



Series: Pre Apocalypse Teen Memories [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Soft Number Five | The Boy, Young Number Five | The Boy, y'all have a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Good ol' reggie was out of town, and you had managed to set up the perfect sleepover for you and your siblings.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Everyone & Reader, Grace Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Pre Apocalypse Teen Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hargreeves Family Sleepover

6:45 pm  
"Okay, so. On the list we have, Soda, Fruit snacks, and Ice cream." You told Five as you walk around the isles of the Grocery Market. "Don't forget we need to stop at Griddy's as well as the Pizza Shop." Five nods. See, you were planning an Epic sleepover, since your "father" Reginald, was out of town. You finally stop in front of the fruit snacks. There was a wide selection of fruit snacks. There were ones that were shaped like dinosaurs, ones that we all the same flavor, ones that had liquid in them and then ones that weren't even fruit snacks, they were like rolls? "Uh, my vote is to get the Dinosaur shaped ones. You?" You look at the selection on more time. "Yeah, the dinos sound good." After a bit more walking, you both made it to the Ice cream section. Once again, there was an even larger selection of Ice cream. You decided to narrow down your choices to the market brand, it would just make things simpler. Plus, it was cheaper, not that money was an issue since Reginald was a literal billionaire. "I know Klaus like Cookies and Cream, Ben and Vanya like Vanilla, Luther likes Chocolate, and Allison and Diego like Strawberry. I'm fine with any kind except Strawberry, because Ew." You laughed at Five's disgusted face, before thinking for a moment. "Alright, well then we'll get Cookies and Cream, Vanilla, and the Chocolate and Strawberry split good?" "Yep. Alright, can we go now? He asks. "Yes. Wait, no." He groans. "We forgot the Soda." He rolls his eyes, I'll be right back. He then blinks away and before you can even turn around he blinks back. In his hands are two 2 boxes of Soda. The box in his left hand is Sprite, in the other is Root Beer. "Alright, that should conclude our shopping. To the register we go."

Five walks back to you, after ordering the pizza. "Alright, so the guy said for our pizza, it'd be a 10 minute wait. So, I'll wait here, you go get the donuts. I'm sure you have to setup the room anyway." You nod before leaving the Pizza shop. On the way over you went through the checklist again. 'We got the fruit snacks, soda, ice cream, pepperoni and cheese pizza, the fairy lights are at home, Mom is making cookies and I'm on my way to get the Donuts. Perfect.' You walk into Griddy's, luckily for you, no one is inside. Agnes looks up the sound of the bell. "Oh, hello. What can I get for ya?" You think it over, and just decide to go simple. "Can I get a dozen glazed donuts, please?" She nods. "Lucky for you, I just took these out of the fryer. They're very fresh." You smile at her. "That'll be 8$, please." You hand her the money and she hand you the box. "Thank you." The Academy is just down the block from Griddy's so you just fly over there. You stash the donuts in your room, your siblings don't know about the sleepover yet, save for Five. The last on the Agenda was setting up the room. Over the years, fans have sent you guys, packages and such. Reginald let you guys keep them, as they "boosted morale." Lots of people have sent items such as blankets and pillows, it got a bit out of hand, since each of you don't need 14 pillows and 10 blankets. So instead, Grace just put them in a closest. You grab all the blankets and pillows that your hand can carry and bring them all to your room. You were determined to make a blanket fort. After all, you had more than the adequate amount of blankets to do so. 

8:55 pm  
After 9 attempts, you were finally successful blanket fort. By then Five, was already back with the pizza and snacks. "Looks pretty good, y/n." You blush at Five's approval. "Thanks, Fivey. Oh! Mom should be done with the cookies. I'll be right back." You swiftly fly downstairs. You are met with the wonderful smell of chocolate chip cookies. You find Mom sitting in the kitchen working on a cross stitch. "Hello, Y/n dear. You made it just in time, I finished making the cookies, you requested. I know you asked for chocolate chip, but I also made sugar cookies." You smile. "Thanks, Mom." You swiftly carry both of the plates up to your room. "is there anything else to do?" Five asks. "Nope, I think we're good. So, we gotta round up the good ol' family, so, I'll get K, Di and Benny. You handle Alli, Vanny, and Lu." Five nods before blinking out the room. You decided to start with Ben first, since he was most likely in the library. that way, you'll make your way back upstairs. As you predicted, Ben was sitting in his usual spot, reading a moderately thick book. "Hey Benny Boy." he looks up. "Oh, Hi Y/n!" He smiles at you. "Can you come to my room with me? I have a neat little surprise." "Ooh. What is it?" He asks. "Well, if I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" You muse. "C'mon, Benny!!" He playfully rolls his eyes and stands up."But first we must 2 more stops." He nods and follows you out of the library. The next room was the gym, Diego practices his knife throwing skills in there. You knock three times before entering, to signal it's you. "Hey, Di? I have a surprise upstairs. You think you could pause on the Batman training to chek it out" He throws one last knife with a grunt. "Alright, I'm down." He exits the gym and follows you two upstairs. "We have one last stop, you walk down the hall of the second floor. You stop at the 4th door on the left. Klaus is jumping on his bed with a fire burning in his desk drawer. "Hey, K? D'ya think you can stop... whatever this is? I have a surprise upstairs. He simply nods before putting out the fire. At last you had gathered your required siblings, you lead them upstairs to you room. It only took a bout 30 seconds for Five to show up with your other 3 siblings. "I present to you," You open your door dramatically. "The first official Hargreeves family sleepover!" As you all file inside you inform them of the items you have acquired. In an a french accent, a bad one at that. "In cafe A la blanket fort tonight, we are serving, le Pepperoni or le Cheese pizza. Our drink options are le magnificent lemon-lime flavored soda, sprite or for a sweeter taste, we le scrumptious root beer. Our sides tonight are le dino fruit snacks and donuts. And lastly, for le desert, we have le Ice cream of all different varieties, such as le Vanilla, le Cookies n Cream, and le Strawberry and Chocolate, we also offer freshly baked cookies, le chocolate chip and le biscuit au sucre, or as the Americans callit, le sugar cookie." You giggle at the end of you 'speech'. Vanya was the first to speak up. "Y/n, you did all this?" "Well, Five helped me get the food, but yes." "This is amazing!" Ben says. "You got all our favorite flavors of Ice cream!" Luther chimes in. "And dino fruit snacks, I've always wanted to try those!" Vanya says. "Thank you, so much Y/n! This is amazing." Allison says. "Well lets not stand here and just talk about it! Let's start vibing!"

You ended up pair up in the blaket fort. Of course Allison and Luther were sharing a blanket, Vanya and Ben were together, Klaus and Diego and then it was you and Five. Suddenly you had an idea. "Let's play truth or dare!" Klaus immediately agrees. "Ben? Vanya? Five? Diego? Are y'all in?" They all nod. "What about you Luther? Allison?" "Sure! Why not!" Allison says. "Uh, okay." Luther says. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Klaus shoots his hand up. "Truth or Dare.. Ben." Ben smiles. "Truth." "Is it true, that a fan girl once sent you 5 love letters in one package?" Ben blushes. "Y-yes." "Oh my god! What did they say?" "Hey! You used your turn already! Truth or Dare... Alli." She thinks for a minute. "Dare." "I dare you do sip your pizza in some soda and eat it." Ben giggles. She reluctantly grabs a slice before hesitantly dipping in into her root beer. She quickly take a bite and her face morphs into disgust. "That was so gross. But Truth or Dare.. Diego." "Truth." "Is it true you had to wear a skirt on the Chicago mission?" "Y-yeah. On of the robber ripped my pants, and all we had in the van was an e-extra skirt.." Vanya laughs so hard that soda comes out of her nose. "Oh my god! The Almighty Diego wore a skirt? In public? I wish I could've saw that!" "Just for that, Vanya, Truth or Dare." "Dare." "I dare you to scream "I love sucking toes." out the window, as loud as you can. She swiftly got up and walked to your window. "I LOVE SUCKING TOES." You laugh but just as you thought it was over, some random guy passing by yelled back, "THAT'S KINKY" You all start laughing absurdly. "Okay, okay, uhm. Y/n, truth or dare." "Hm, dare." Vanya smirks. "I dare you to kiss Five." You look at Five and you can feel your face heating up. "Alright, fine." You pull him in for a kiss and feel your stomach knot up. As soon as it's over you pull away and sit back down. "Truth or Dare, Klaus." "Dare, obviously." "Hmm, I dare you to wear a skirt." It wasn't your best dare, but your mind was kinda foggy after the last dare. "Pfft, easy." He walks out the room and less than 5 minutes later he comes back with a skirt on. You laugh softly as he twirls around. 

After a couple more rounds of Truth or Dare, you guys finally got tired. There was some soft chatter as you all gradually fell asleep. Vanya was the first to go down, then Luther, Ben, Allison, Klaus, and Diego were close to follow. Soon enough, It was juts you and Five awake. After a little bit of silence, Five whispers something to you. "Hey, Y/n?" "Yeah, Fivey?" "Tonight was really fun, thanks a lot." You smile. "No problem, Five." You pull him into a hug, and you stay like that for a bit."Five?" No response. You realize his breathing had slowed. He fell asleep, you didn't pull away, as to not disturb him. You feel yourself drifting off to sleep so you just let the feeling take over you. But before you do, you think about how this was the best night you've ever had.


End file.
